


Time Runs Out

by Wordlesswriter



Series: Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski One Shot [1]
Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Incursion, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: The one where the multiverse is ending and they needed to stop it.





	Time Runs Out

Another earth. A red sky. Everyone is freaking out. Everyone except Steve. When all is running around crazy trying to figure out what to do, Steve is silently leaning his back on the wall and hands crossed across his chest.

Clint had been watching Steve for some time now. And had noticed certain things that the Super Soldier didn’t seem to know about himself.

While the Avengers, Fantastic 4 and all the other heroes brainstorms a way out of this crisis, Steve continues to remain silent. It was so unlike him.

Clint stands up from his chair and walks towards Steve. He copies him, leaning against the wall with both hands crossed on his chest. The super soldier is scratching his chin with his thumb, brows furrowing in deep concentration.  Clint cannot forget Steve’s eyes.

“It’s that bad?” Clint asks quietly. Steve looks questioningly at him. Fear and sadness and hopelessness glints on his eyes. Clint’s stomach sinks heavily. “It really is the end of the world.”

“Clint… I…” Steve tries but Clint smiles knowingly at him.

“If you two can’t figure out a way out this, then no one else will.” Clint states. Steve looks at him even more confused. “Your friend, the one who gave you your power. You two were talking. And from the looks of it he doesn’t have a clue on how to stop this.”

“How did you know we were talking?” Steve asks, curious.

“It wasn’t that easy to figure out. But there’s a telltale sign. Your eyes. They change color when you two ‘talk’.” Clint says.

“I didn’t notice.” Steve says.

“Why don’t you tell him to come here? I mean it’s going to be the end of the world. You have to let us meet your boyfriend before we disappear into nothingness.”

Steve looks surprised and as he looks around. He then realizes that everyone has gone quiet and was looking curiously at him.

“Besides, he saved the world so many time already. He’s an Avenger on his own right. He belongs here.” Janet proclaims.

Steve nods and his eyes turns whiskey brown for a few seconds. Then his eyes glow blue and a young man shimmers out of his shadow.

“Hi guys!” Stiles greets.

“Finally. It good to meet you.” Clint says offering his hand.

Stiles takes his hand, after Clint everyone moves to greet him, shake his hand or thump his back. Even wolverine gives him a one arm hug.

Janet pulled him hugs him and kisses his cheeks. “I’ve been waiting forever to meet you.”

“Me too. It’s good to see you personally.” Stiles smiles widely. “It’s nice to meet you all. It would have been better on any other moment.” Stiles said, laughing nervously.

“So this crisis? Is this really it?” Tony asked.

The room grew sober.

“I’m afraid so. After the death of the Living Tribunal, no one was watching over the multiverse. Even the One Above All is currently unreachable. We don’t have much to go about this kind of situation.” Stiles walks to the windows and he looks up the red sky. “Two universe are meeting in each other’s plane of existence. They should be separated. A gate way, at most can join them. But something really wrong is going on. It’s like a tectonic earthquake. But in this case, there’s no way to stop this two from colliding. And at the center point is the earth. If they meet, it’ll obliterate both realities.”

“What can we do?” Tony asks him.

“We’ve done everything. We’ve triggered White Events until the superflows were destroyed. We’ve changed the timeline so many times.” Steve says.

“But truth is as long as an Earth stands in a universe, an incursion is bound to happen.” Stiles finishes.

“You’ve destroyed Earths?” Janet asks, clearly horrified

“It stopped the incursion but…” Stiles eye’s hardens.

“But something else destroyed them after.” Steve says.

The room suddenly feel colder. Hopes is dying. This is that last shot that broke Captain America’s unyielding back. Clint can’t bear to watch it.

Stiles caresses Steve’s cheek with his hands. “We can’t give up. Our friends are here. This is the best line up of heroes that we’re part of. Isn’t it worth fighting for?”

Steve looks around, surveying each of the faces. All of them were looking up at him, clinging at whatever hope they can find. His expression changes and his moxie comes back. “We’re going to fight back. If we’re going to die anyway, we’ll not make it easy for them.”

Clint will never forget that day. Of how Steve stands up, hand in hand with Stiles, He is a ray of hope. Somehow, he lifts every one’s spirit and lights a fire that’s burning brighter than all the days.

“I assume you have a plan.” Steve says.

Stiles grins mischievously. “I thought you would never ask.”

And somehow, they make it through. They survive the End of All. Clint has asked how Stiles know it will work out. The young man smiled, “Because I asked Steve to marry me. Do you know how much I’ve been through to pop the question? The hell I let anything stop our wedding.”

“So you are saying, we saved the universe cause you’re a bridezilla?” Clint asks.

Stiles realizes just how incredulous that sounds, “When you put it that way, it sounds completely anticlimactic.”

“I love you anyways.” Steve says, hugging him from behind. And somehow, Tony ropes a lot of superheroes from different universe in their wedding on the promise that he will take care of everything. His dad is so going to have a heart attack when he finds out.  


End file.
